Guardians Of Purgatory
by Triple Integral
Summary: Sequel to Why Change Your Mind? Starts in April 1984, following Gene, Alex and their new recruits.


**Hiya! It's been a while since I've done any kind of writing. Well, this is a sequel to _Why Change Your Mind?_ A one shot I wrote a while back. It's worth reading first, though all you really need to know is that it's set about 6 months after the end of Series 3 and that Alex actually stayed behind with Gene :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than Fergie and DS Craig Gough.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**April 1984**

"What the hell did you think you were doing, Gough?" shouted Gene, rather pissed off at being denied a result due to the actions of, or lack of actions of, one of his officers. "You were supposed to detain the stupid bastard! Now, not only have we wasted time planning and undergoing an operation that failed, but they know that we're bloody onto them!"

"I'm sorry, Guv. I don't know what happened. I just saw the gun and…."

"You know what, forget about it. Things like this happen, Craig. Just, go get Fergie to make you a cuppa or something and have a rest."

DS Craig Gough had been at Fenchurch East for six months. In fact, he'd been Ray Carling's replacement and as good a copper he was – his instincts were good and he could be methodical – he was often prone to mistakes. Sometimes he'd just jump in at the deep end when in actual fact the _softly, softly_ approach was a better tactic or, in some cases, necessary.

When DS Gough had first arrived, complaining about not having his iphone and demanding to know where his office had gone, Gene had looked to the skies and thought _Christ, just what I need – another bloody loony_. Then, after a quick 'word in his shell-like' Gough had decided that it was best to keep his head down and get on with the work here, in 1983, and worry about how he was going to get home later.

Now though, he was in shit. He knew the real reason why he had faltered when it had mattered. He'd even known that the guns that those druggies had had on them were fake but that one gun – it had been _identical_ to the one that had shot him on 3rd May 2010 and that was what had terrified him. Not getting shot; all that he could remember from that was the sound of the gun, a dull ache in his chest and then darkness before waking up in 1983. It was the realisation that had hit him in that second. The realisation that he was dead.

He knew he'd have to tell Gene at some point but he was scared that Gene would go ape shit or, which was worse, call the blokes in the white coats and label him as insane. He had grown to like the 1980s in which he had found himself, but didn't know why he was _here_. He was 7 in 1983 and had seen his father taking drugs, having to hide so that he wouldn't get in the way or beaten. But, last week they'd found his father's corpse in an alleyway and they'd found the gang responsible. Due to his lack of reaction though, some of them had gotten away.

"Here you go, Craig. Get this down you," said Fergie, plonking a steaming mug of tea in front of him. "You don't half look pale, you know. Are you ok?"

"I'll be ok, thanks Laura. Thanks for the tea, I appreciate it." He replied, looking up at her and smiling.

"No problem," she said, before heading back to her desk to finish the report that she'd been typing up.

Craig drank the tea within ten minutes and stood up, heading to Gene's office. He'd been thinking about what to say to his DCI, how to word it without sounding mad. He took a deep breath and knocked twice on the door to the Manc Lion's den before opening the door and stepping in the office.

"Gough, what can I do for you?"

"Guv. It's about why I stalled, back at the drugs bust. I know why it was." Craig replied, looking down at his shoes.

Gene looked at Craig's facial expression. He knew that one all too well. _Well, looks like I'm gonna have to crack that new bottle of scotch open today after all,_ he though.

"Sit down then," He said, gesturing to the chair in front of Craig before reaching into his draw and pulling out three glasses and a bottle of scotch. Craig turned to shut the door before sitting down. "Nah, Gough. Leave that open a minute. Fergie! Go get DI Bollinger Knickers, will you?"

"Guv? Why does Inspector Dr-"

"It doesn't matter, Gough. Bols will be here if I say so, comprende?"

"Yes, Guv. Should I wait for her, then?"

"No need, here she is." He said as he looked up to see her coming through the double doors towards his office. A ghost of a smile on her face when she saw him, that Gene knew was just for him.

"Guv, what can I do for you?"

"Take a seat and shut the door, Bolly." Alex looked at the nervous expression on Craig's face as she took the third chair in Gene's office, the one that had been beside Gene's on his side of his desk since she had stayed behind with him. Gene had poured scotch in the three glasses, placing one in front of Craig before passing one to Alex and picking the third up himself and having a sip.

"Ah." She said.

"Right, go on then Gough. Say what you need to."

Craig looked up from his lap at Gene and Alex. Gene's face was unreadable, as per usual really, but there was something about Alex's face. She had a neutral expression, like Gene, but her eyes had something else there. Sorrow, maybe?

"Er, yeah. I'm sorry about what happened earlier. Before I say anything though, please don't think I'm mad. I'm… I'm from the future. I was shot in May 2010 and woke up here. I'd forgotten about it really, got settled here, like. But…"

He stammered, going off track. _Jesus, this is hard _he thought. He looked down at his lap again, fiddling with a stray piece of cotton on his trousers. Taking a deep breath, looking back up and taking a sip of the glass of scotch Gene had put in front of him, he thought about how to word the next bit.

"Well, the druggie we found last week."

"What, Paul Gough?"

"Yeah, he was my dad. It made me remember a bit but I wasn't sure what. Today, that guy with the gun, it was the same gun that I was shot with, back in 2010."

He stopped. He only had one sentence left to say, but he couldn't bring himself to realise it. Looking at Gene and Alex, he could see understanding on their faces. _They know._

"Craig, I thi-"

"You don't think I'm mad?"

"No, Craig," Alex replied. She looked at Gene and he nodded for her to continue, "we don't think you're mad."

"So, I am." He whispered, his eyes beginning to water. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

"I'm afraid so. Come on." Gene replied, getting up and reaching for his coat whilst Alex slipped on her blazer.

"Where?"

Alex and Gene looked at each other, before looking at Craig.

"Pub," they said in unison.

XoXoXoX

A short while later they stood outside The Railway Arms. David Bowie's _Life On Mars_ flowed through the air from the pub. The door to the pub opened and out came Nelson.

"Mon Bruv," he said with a smile on his face. "You coming in for one?"

"Not yet, Nelson. You're gonna keep me a pint though, yeah?"

"I don't need to mon bruv, you got enough behind the bar already!" Nelson replied, his laugh filling the air. "How about you, Alex?"

"Oh, Nelson. You know me. I can't leave the sheriff on his own now, can I?" She replied, a smile on her face. The corners of Gene's mouth had lifted for a second at her reply, still unable to believe that she had stayed with him.

"Go on, Craig. In you go."

"Guv?" Craig didn't know what was going on.

"Go on, go get yourself a pint. Get me one while you're there."

A smile crept onto Craig's face. He suddenly realised what was happening.

"A white wine, then, Ma'am?"

"Yes, why not? I'll see you round, Craig."

"Bye, Ma'am, Guv."

He turned and walked into the pub, not looking back, the smile still on his face.

_One day,_ he thought, _I'll get you two those drinks. I owe you them, after all._

_

* * *

_

**TBC**

**Well, what do you all think? Is it worth carrying on with? Reviews would be nice :D**


End file.
